


Feelings

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute?, How Do I Tag, Langst, M/M, ahhhhh, shiro and lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Lance slipped the words, 'I liked you.' To Shiro, after getting worked up that he messed up a easy  training spar, and Shiro said something that just set him off.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is based off a comic from the amazing artist. So here is my writing and yes, I did get permission to right this. 
> 
> Artist: https://lilcinnamonrollmama.deviantart.com/
> 
> Comic: http://lilcinnamonrollmama.deviantart.com/art/Shance-comic-pg-1-646807753

I felt my heart pound, it seemed like Shiro was staring into my soul. Everything about this moment felt so tense. A simple slip of the words, "I liked you." Passed my lips, sending my leader in a surprise. 'Out with it then.' The voice in my head spoke, taking in a breath and began to speak.

 

"I liked you ever since I joined the Garrison. You were my hero, I wanted to be just like you." The words slipping out like my heart was being squeezed. Every ounce falling into words. "But, you were unattainable. When the Kerbrous Mission happen and the pilot error.. I couldn't believe it.." My stomach felt like it was twisting at Shiro's quietness, he was letting me talk... Another deep breath I took.

 

"But when I saw you again, and Keith had you... Rage built up inside me! Just him at you side. Made me hate him more then before!" Why was I getting worked up? Why was my eyes blurring? There was no reason to express these feeling. No reason for me to throw my... thoughts onto Shiro.

 

"The only time you looked at me when we all joined Voltron!! And you still didn't look at me the same way you looked at Keith.. So I would do stupid things just to get your attention! At last then I had your eyes on me... But the more I did it..." Tears fell, I tried my best to stop the right eye from streaming. 

 

"The more I wanted your eyes to only be on me like I'm special to you. That's when I realized I didn't like you.." I can feel my thoughts trying to stop, trying to build that wall I tried so hard to keep up. "Lance.." I heard Shiro say. 

 

 _"I'm in love with you.. Head over heals in love with you."_  

 

Lowering my hand as I calmed down, to stop tearing up. Keeping my eyes on Shiro. He left out a sigh before looking away, "Lance… I uh… I appreciate the con-confession… But I don’t know about this…" My heart felt like it was stopping. I was ready for this. I knew everything I said was worthless.

 

Shiro then glance back, "But… I’m willing to try this out if you’re willing to take it slow and understand me..?" He was blushing. I felt my lips forming a smile, a huge grin, "You made my day! Well you always do... But yes!!" Hugging Shiro, it gives him a second to do so in return.

 

Hunk... He needs to know this! "I gotta tell Hunk." Pulling away and about to run off until.. Shiro grabbed my hand. "Lance wait..!" Making me stop in my tracks, looking back, confused. 

 

"You agreed to take things slow with me... Right?" Shiro didn't seem happy, but I gave him a nod. Seeing him sigh and look down, "Well this is part of it.. We can't tell anyone yet.. At least not for now." His words made him confused, "Why? Hunk is like my right hand man. I just can't keep quiet about this... Unless you're having second thoughts...?" Why?! Why when something good happens....?

 

"No-No!" Shiro responding almost automatically, looking at me, before his graze shifted. "It's just.. With everything happening..." His hand letting go of mine, "Some may not understand it." His eyes keep shifting, he isn't looking at me anymore..

 

"It just doesn't feel right to tell everyone right now.." Another sigh, looking at me. He gave a apologetic gaze, "I just want us to tell them when the right time comes. Please understand.." Gods, he looked so sorry.

 

I looked away, thinking before smiling. "Alright, you're the older one here. I go with whatever you thinks best." Grinning happily, having my hand behind my head. I'm grinning so much that I had to close my eyes.

 

_"Thank you Lance."_

 

**_EXTRAS WOO:_ **

 

I smirked as we both were walking to my room, "But you know this makes our love a bit more exciting, and the risk of getting caught will be a thrill~"

 

Shiro rolling his eyes, "Lance…"

 

I chirp in, "Don’t worry! I won’t do something “extreme” but I will get you use to me so we’re starting from basic one!"

 

Shiro raising his eyebrow, obviously confused, "Basic one???"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you have any ideas as I will try and make em happen!


End file.
